a series of unfortunate events has nothing on me
by emotradgeties
Summary: its a normal morning until naruto drops by....and guess what hes after sasuke


The morning.

Sasuke was completely against mornings. All they ever brought was pain and naruto. Plenty of reason to hate mornings. Sasuke was still sore from training the night before. Naruto had been able to lodge three shuriken deep into his back. Which hurt like hell.

So Sasuke layed there. And layed there. And layed there until he heard banging on the door and the horrid voice of a dobe startled him into sitting up.

"I hate you. Go away, Naruto."

"Stop PMSing and get up, teme."

"Go die." Sasuke was certainly not in the mood to be dealing with naruto. After the night before, losing to naruto, there was no way Sasuke would face the outside world today. So he layed back down, muttered a curse and fell back to sleep.

That is, he would have gone back to sleep if it wasn't for the the loud crashing noise that signified Naruto breaking down his door. It took a while to register what had just happened though, in Sasukes mind. Obviously he was feeling kinda slow today. But as soon as it sunk in, he was outraged. Now he had to fix his door with his non-existing ninja budget. Sasuke hurried out of bed and ran after Naruto who was now rampaging through his house.

In his living room, Sasuke met up with the dobe. Naruto had begun taring up all of his furniture, breaking the only remaining remnant of his old home. It was a picture frame his mother had made with a picture of his mother and father standing behind him. No Itachi though, for after the incident, Sasuke took pride in ripping out the part where Itachi stood, tearing it to pieces, and burning it, and hoping that Itachi himself was burning in hell along with his picture.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, and spun him around to stop him from taring the rest of the room apart. This was a big mistake on Sasukes part. For as soon as he looked into Narutos eyes, he noticed they were red, and the facial markings had become longer and more jagged.

Sasuke had seen this face before, from when they had battled at the waterfall. This was the face of kyuubi. However, there was no reason for Naruto to have become kyuubi. Quickly, Sasuke began putting two and two together in his head.

It was the month of may.

Naruto has kyuubi in him which is an animal.

Animals come into heat in the month of may.

Narutos in heat.

Oh shit.

Looking at Narutos face, behind the ferocious red eyes and the evil smirk, it was clear that Naruto was lusting for him. Panic ensued when Naruto began taking steps toward him. At this point, Sasuke finally realizes that he is wearing nothing but his black and blood red boxers that say "Itachi must die" all over them, exposing the smooth, pale skin of Sasukes chest to Naruto.

By this time, Naruto had fully succeeded in backing Sasuke all the way against the living room wall, not three feet away from him, and taking his precious time coming at him. Sasuke was well aware by this time that he was in deep shit, and so did Naruto by the way he was looking at him. Paralyzed against the wall, he was in shock until Naruto positioned both of his hands against the wall, just above Sasukes shoulders. This action inspired Sasuke to snap out of his trance, duck below Narutos arm, and run for his life down the hallway of his small apartment. Naruto began chasing him, but was stopped when Sasuke ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut on him, locking it as soon as possible.

Sasuke heard scratching noises coming from the door, drawing the conclusion that Naruto was trying to claw his way into the room, he hoped that the door would be able to stand the kyuubis nails. However, after several minutes had passed, the scratching stopped.

Several hours later, there was no signs left of Naruto still being at his apartment from what he had heard from the bathroom. Sasuke thought that he was out of harms way, so he decided to take a shower, for he was already there, and he had fallen fast asleep as soon as he had come home the night before, due to pain and exhaustion. He had only remembered to take off his stained clothes before crashing. This means that he was still caked with sweat and blood. Shedding his boxers, the last of his clothing, he stepped into the noisy shower.

The shower felt great against his bear skin, although it stung the wounds in his back to the point where the hard-headed ninja grimaced at the pain. He had even started humming the tune to 'sexy back' as he showered.

Due to all of this noise, Naruto, who had been quietly searching the entire house for the house keys, put them to use, quietly opening the door to the bathroom Sasuke was now showering in and stepping in. Sasuke had been enjoying himself far too much to notice the lusting fox who had just entered his bathroom and was now stripping.

Yet again, Sasuke was naive to the fact that Naruto was now just as naked as he and sliding the curtain , only to gracefully and slowly step into the shower. Sasuke was shocked to the point of screaming when he felt strong arms(naruto had grown much larger and stronger than sasuke) grip around him. One on his hip holding him in place, and another holding his mouth, muffling Sasukes scream. Naruto was calm and knew exactly what he was doing with narrowed eyes contrasting to Sasukes boldging ones as the fox's cock grinded against his ass. Sasuke knew exactly what would happen next, praying to god that Naruto would snap out of it.

But Naruto remained the same sex-crazed beast that Sasuke was growing more and more frightened over time. Then without warning or preparation, Naruto thrusted into Sasuke. Sasuke screamed out again, still muffled by Narutos hand. Without waiting for Sasuke to adjust, he began quickly thrusting in and out of Sasuke. Sasuke, who had never had sex before, much less been raped, widened his mouth and bit down as hard as he could on Narutos hand, if anything, not to hurt Naruto, but to comfort himself against the unbearable, white-hot pain of Naruto fucking him.

Some time later, Naruto had cummed inside Sasuke, and satisfied, and still not coming back to his senses, let Sasuke fall onto the cold shower floor, redressed himself and left Sasuke where he was.

With the shower still running, Sasuke passed out.

Please understand that this is my first fanfiction story i've ever written and yes, ikno i used the words 'naruto' and ' sasuke' way too much. Not to mention the entire fic sux. But i wrote it at five in the morning. And i was tired. Don't worry this isnt the end to the horrid fanfic, ill write more later with itachi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
